


Lição de infinitude

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Gen, Portuguese, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape se recupera de seus ferimentos de guerra</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lição de infinitude

**Author's Note:**

> Desafio: As Snapetes me desafiaram a dar final feliz pro Snape no pós-guerra  
> Agradecimentos: Bastetazaziz betou, viva! Cris olhou também. Beijo para as duas!  
> Disclaimer: Todos os personagens são de JKR. Eu só estou dando um final feliz para eles, porque não confio naquela loura. Sniff.

 

 

Severus abriu os olhos, sonolento. Olhou em volta, mas não sabia ao certo onde estava ou o que tinha acontecido. Reconheceu o local como uma cama de hospital.

 

– Ah, Severus.

 

Ele reconheceu a mulher. Aqueles cabelos louros e os olhos azuis a deixavam ainda mais resplandecente sob a pele alva.

 

– Narcissa...

 

– Como se sente, Severus?

 

Ele tentou se erguer, e ela o impediu:

 

– Você ainda está fraco. Mas sente alguma dor?

 

– Não... Mas não me lembro...

 

– Não se preocupe com isso agora. Gostaria de beber água? Você precisa dormir mais.

 

Severus realmente mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos.

 

– Mas... o que houve?

 

Narcissa sorriu para ele e alisou os cabelos:

 

– Sh... Não pense nisso agora. Descanse mais. Vai lhe fazer bem.

 

Ele queria resistir, mas os olhos estavam se fechando:

 

– Onde...?

 

– Eu estarei aqui quando acordar. Descanse, Severus.

 

Foi o que ele fez, até porque sua consciência estava escorregando entre seus dedos.

 

Na próxima vez que abriu os olhos, Narcissa estava lá, como tinha prometido. Mas a confusão de Severus continuava a mesma.

 

– Fico feliz em vê-la aqui.

 

– É um prazer, Severus. Você está bem melhor, segundo me disseram. Em pouco tempo sairá daqui.

 

– Não consigo me lembrar de muita coisa. Nós... vencemos?

 

– O Lorde das Trevas está morto. Harry Potter o matou. Com sua ajuda, Severus.

 

– O pestinha não saberia reconhecer uma Horcrux nem se ela o mordesse no traseiro.

 

– Mas ainda assim você o ajudou.

 

– Ele era a nossa única esperança.

 

– O filho de Lily – lembrou Narcissa. – Você sempre foi tão atencioso com ela.

 

Severus suspirou e olhou para o lado, sem sorrir. Ele estava confuso.

 

– As coisas estão todas embaralhadas. Narcissa, o que aconteceu?

 

Ela sorriu, suave:

 

– Até onde consegue se lembrar?

 

Era difícil, constatou Severus. Os pensamentos pareciam não permanecer em sua mente.

 

– Lucius está morto. O Lord... ordenou a morte dele, a sua morte e a de Draco, e ele... ele... O Lorde das Trevas...

 

Narcissa interrompeu suavemente:

 

– Pode falar o nome dele sem medo. Diga Voldemort.

 

Severus arregalou os olhos. Continuou – sem mencionar o nome:

 

– Ele... ele quis atacar o Ministério da Magia. A Ordem da Fênix apareceu. Eu não me lembro direito... Mas é um milagre que tenhamos sobrevivido todos.

 

O sorriso dela se tornou ainda mais suave e terno:

 

– Severus, você acredita em milagres?

 

Ele encarou seus olhos azuis e então se deu conta.

 

– Nós... não sobrevivemos?

 

– Está tudo bem, Seveurs. Estamos todos muito bem. Aliás, bem melhores do que eu esperaria.

 

Então ele olhou em volta, só então entendendo porque tudo parecia tão branco, e porque Narcissa estava tão fulgurante. Sua cabeça então pareceu mais clara, e ele lembrou.

 

Os gritos, os feitiços riscando o ar...

 

O calor da batalha, e Potter desprotegido...

 

Bellatrix virando-se para o rapaz, vendo-o vulnerável...

 

O grito de Lupin, Potter detendo Bellatrix, distraindo-se por um minuto...

 

Lupin caindo, sem vida, Potter virando-se para ele...

 

O Lord sorrindo ao ver o rapaz baixar o escudo protetor...

 

Severus pressentiu o que viria a seguir e pulou na frente do rapaz...

 

Uma luz verde muito brilhante...

 

E depois...

 

 

– Oh, Merlin... – ele sussurrou, agora tendo certeza de que ele não sobrevivera.

 

A mulher de Lucius – ou melhor, a _viúva_ de Lucius – tinha sido morta a mando do Lorde das Trevas por ter feito um Voto Perpétuo com Severus. Por falhar em matar Albus Dumbledore, Draco tinha sofrido punição semelhante. Severus não sobrevivera ao Avada Kedrava que Voldemort lançara, mirando em Harry Potter. Salvara a vida de Potter, permitindo que o rapaz cumprisse a profecia e livrasse o mundo do Lord das Trevas.

 

Narcissa pegou sua mão, devolvendo-o à realidade.

 

– Está tudo bem, Severus. Estamos num bom lugar.

 

– Aqui é... lá embaixo? Sabe, que sempre imaginei que, se tudo que os Muggles acreditavam fosse verdade, meu pós-vida seria muito pior do que isso. Sabe, fogo por toda parte, gente sendo torturada, e aquela figura com um tridente e, er, rabo pontudo.

 

Narcissa soltou uma risada elegante, um gorjeio leve, e garantiu:

 

– Desculpe decepcioná-lo, mas esse lugar que mencionou é para casos muito extremos. Esse lugar onde estamos abriga todos cujos corações foram tocados por amor puro. Basta amar ou ser amado de uma forma pura e imaculada. No meu caso, foi meu amor por Draco que me garantiu um lugar aqui. Ao mesmo tempo, esse amor também garantiu para o próprio Draco uma chance de regeneração.

 

– Regeneração?

 

Narcissa explicou:

 

– É como eles chamam esse lugar. Um local de aprendizado. Aqui teremos lições, palestras e muitos exemplos práticos para sermos melhores. Depois, vamos ver o quanto realmente aprendemos na próxima vida.

 

– Uma próxima?

 

– Sim, Severus. Uma próxima vida. Com sorte, uma na qual só daremos valor às coisas realmente importantes, não ao supérfluo, como raça, sexo, pedigree.

 

Severus ficou quieto e evitou olhar para Narcissa. Ela pegou a mão magra de Severus entre as suas, elegantes e bem cuidadas:

 

– Ouvi dizer que está aqui por causa do amor de sua mãe. Ela enfrentou muito para ter você e mantê-lo. Mas suspeito que Dumbledore também tenha sido generoso em amá-lo de forma pura e genuína.

 

– Dumbledore... aqui?

 

– Não, claro que não. Obviamente Dumbledore está em um lugar de nível hierárquico diferente. Ele esteve aqui quando você chegou. Tem realmente muito carinho por você, Severus. Talvez você goste de saber que Lily Potter também esteve aqui para saber de você.

 

– Lily?

 

– Sim. – Ela abriu um sorriso. – Viu como você tem amigos?

 

– Lucius está por aqui?

 

Os olhos de Narcissa perderam um pouco o brilho:

 

– Infelizmente, não. Eu imaginei que ele tivesse um pouco de amor no coração, se não por mim, então por Draco. Mas parece que eu estava com esperanças demais. Ele não é como você, Severus. Voltado para si mesmo, incapaz de compaixão.

Aquilo emocionou Severus. Ele teve dificuldade em dizer:

 

– Eu... não sei se mereço.

 

– Todos merecemos, Severus. Estamos aqui por merecimento. Não pense menos de si mesmo. Viu como temos coisas a aprender?

 

Severus mal acreditava no que ouvia. Aquela era Narcissa Malfoy, que ele conhecera como Narcissa Black. Longe estavam a arrogância, a empáfia e a soberba da bruxa de sangue puro. Talvez por isso, ela parecesse ainda mais bonita do que tinha sido em vida. Ou talvez fosse uma característica de seu atual estado de não-viva. Quem poderia dizer?

 

As divagações de Severus foram interrompidas pela entrada ruidosa de um menino de três anos ou menos, num traje verde claro, os cabelos louros curtos refletindo a claridade do ambiente enquanto ele gritava:

 

– Mamãe! Mamãe!

 

Ele se agarrou às pernas de Narcissa, que acariciou o cabelinho quase branco:

 

– Meu filho, o que está fazendo aqui?

 

– Eu queria ver tio Sev’rus!

 

Com paciência e uma voz tranqüila, Narcissa explicou ao pequeno:

 

– Ele ainda está se recuperando, Draco. Se você ficar entrando aqui fazendo barulho, ele não vai ficar bom.

 

– Desculpe, mamãe. Eu só queria ver o tio Sev’rus.

 

Ela o pegou no colo, beijando o rosto infantil.

 

– Está bem. Mas precisa tomar cuidado, meu filho.

 

O garoto olhou para Severus:

 

– Dodói, Tio Sev’rus?

 

Severus arregalou os olhos. Aquele era Draco Malfoy? Por que ele tinha três anos?

 

Como se adivinhasse suas perguntas, Narcissa explicou:

 

– Draco escolheu recomeçar de uma tenra idade. Eu não sei direito como funciona isso, mas me explicaram que ele preferiu aprender as lições que deveria ter aprendido desde pequeno: respeitar os pais, compartilhar os brinquedinhos, obedecer aos mais velhos... Essas pequenas coisas fortalecem o caráter.

 

– Eu vou crescer forte, né, mamãe?

 

– Claro que sim, meu filho.

 

Severus observou:

 

– Talvez Draco se beneficiasse de uma figura paterna diferente da que teve antes. Eu... er... gostaria de me oferecer, se não fosse muito pretensioso de minha parte, claro.

 

Narcissa o encarou, intrigada:

 

– Está se oferecendo...?

 

– Para ajudar a criar Draco. Se não achar muita pretensão, claro.

 

– Oh, Severus. Eu ficaria honrada. Mas talvez devamos falar com Draco.

 

– Falar o quê? – indagou o menino.

 

– Severus se ofereceu para me ajudar a cuidar de você.

 

– Mas eu não estou dodói!

 

– Não, Draco. Severus quer cuidar de você como se ele fosse o seu papai. Ele quer cuidar de você, ajudar você a crescer forte.

 

O pequeno olhou para a mãe, os olhinhos acinzentados piscando:

 

– Mas ele não é meu pai, não é, mamãe?

 

– Não, ele não é. Você sabe que seu pai está num outro lugar, também aprendendo. Como nós estamos aprendendo aqui. Você viu a escola da mamãe, a casinha onde vamos morar, e até conheceu outras pessoas. Papai também está aprendendo, mas com outras pessoas, num outro lugar, especial para ele.

 

Draco olhou para baixo, triste:

 

– Meu papai é mau...

 

– Não seja tão duro com ele, filho. Seu papai só precisa aprender algumas coisas. Nós também estamos aprendendo, não se esqueça. E o que você acha de aprender com Severus como seu papai?

 

– Oba! Legal! Vou gostar, tio Sev’rus!! – E correu a abraçá-lo. – Você quer ser meu papai mesmo?

 

– Claro que sim.

 

– Legal! – Draco se agarrou ainda mais a Severus. – Meu novo papai.

 

Severus não sabia direito como responder à reação de Draco. Mas ele sentia um calorzinho gostoso por dentro. Instintivamente, ele envolveu o menino em seus braços, imaginando como seria ter aquele pequeno ser para cuidar e amar. Severus sentiu que essa missão certamente não era algo que ele previra, mas iria acompanhá-lo por todas suas existências.

 

Draco olhou para cima e sorriu para Severus. Quando recebeu um outro sorriso em resposta, o menino se esticou todo para estalar um beijo na bochecha do antigo Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts. E não desgrudou dele.

 

Narcissa sentou-se na cama e juntou-se aos dois. Dali para frente, eles seriam uma família.

 

Uma família empenhada em mudar seus valores, seus conceitos.

 

Com isso, claro, mudariam todos à sua volta também.

**The End**

 


End file.
